The Love Triangle
by AzarathianWarrior
Summary: oc/Jojo/oc Jodi and Janice meet Jojo, and immediately have a tingly feeling in their stomachs. Will their crush on the same Who-boy destroy their friendship? And who does Jojo like? co-written with TamaranianWarrior
1. Chapter 1

**This was co-written with TamaranianWarrior**

This story takes place one year after Horton first discovered the speck. Things have settled down since then, however JoJo is in a bit of a predicament of his own.

Main Characters: Jodi MacMahan, Janice Braun, Jojo O'Malley

Jodi MacMahan

Age: 16  
Hair color: black w/ white streaks  
Eye color: gray  
Fur color: black on her torso, dark and light gray stripes on her arms and legs  
Physical disability: mute (hates it, too, because most Who's never pay attention to what she thinks)  
Main personality traits: Comforting, very in-tune to other Who's emotions, loves music  
Best feature: JoJo has a lot in common with her, and can sit in silence for hours without feeling compelled to talk  
Worst feature: Nervous that she'll lose someone close/friend because they feel uncomfortable around her  
Relationship w/ JoJo: Unsure about how he feels about her, but secretly has a crush on him

Janice Braun

Age: 16  
Hair color: Black w/ Blue streaks  
Eye color: Brown  
Fur color: Silver and neon blue stripes  
Physical disability: Walks with a limp due to a Who-Car crash  
Main Personality traits: Kind, supportive, assuring, confident, not afraid to show her emotions  
Best feature: Makes JoJo feel more comfortable around her because she is just herself around him and makes him feel like he can be himself around her  
Worst feature: Scared of a serious relationship and talks slightly more than the typical Who when excited  
Relationship with JoJo: So far they are just good friends, nothing more, at least Janice thinks so

JoJo O'Malley

Age: 17  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Brown  
Fur color: Black and White stripes  
Physical disabilty: none  
Main personality traits: Shy, smart, loves music  
Best feature: his singing  
Worst feature: Shuts Who's out sometimes

**The Love Triangle**

**(DISCLAIMER: We do not own any Horton Hears a Who characters mentioned except for Jodi and Janice. We also do not own any brands mentioned.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Jojo had finally found the time to go see the new movie, "Norton Hears a Human." He was so close to escaping when his mother called out to him.

"Hunny! Do you want me to come with you? Are you sure you want to go to the Who-Cinema all by yourself?" Sally, Jojo's mother, asked as she handed one of Jojo's 96 sisters, Hattie, a glass of water.

Jojo rolled his eyes. "Yes mom, I'm seventeen. I think I can make it to the Who-Cinema by myself." Sally laughed lightly at his tone.

"Alrighty sweetie...M-MOLLY! No! No! Fish don't eat shoelaces!" Sally patted Jojo on the head and ran off to stop Molly from killing poor FishStix. "Oh," Sally called out to Jojo as she tried to restrain the screaming Molly, "Don't forget to call me once you get to the cinema!"

"Ok mom! Bye." And Jojo ran out before he was stopped by anyone else. Making it to the Cinema in five minutes, he got in line behind two other Who girls. One of them was jumping in excitement, while the other smiled politely and tried to calm the jumping Who. The Who jumping started rabling on about the new movie.

"Jodi! I can't beleive Norton Hears a Human is playing! My mother said it was a bit odd. She was like, 'Whats a human? Some silly make believe thing? Can't you grow up? YOU ARE SIXTEEN, MY GIRL! SIXTEEN!' And I was like 'Mom! Chillax! Take a chill pill! Hop in the fridge for a bit. It's only a movie! It's not like it's rottin' my brain or anything!' and she was like 'Janice! I AM NOT HOPPIN' IN THE FRIDGE! You think I am a peice of frozen Roast Beast? You hop in the fridge, MY GIRL!' and I was like..." She went rambling on and on about who said what and what she had to say about that and on and on and on and...well, you get the point.

Meanwhile, Jojo was just staring at the back of the talkative Who, thinking 'I thought my dad was the only one who could talk that much.' Suddenly, the jumping Who dropped a small marble out of her pocket, but didn't notice. Jojo followed it with his eyes until it clunked him on the foot.

Jodi heard the marble fall, and turned to pick it up, when she came face to face with Jojo. Her face immediately turned red, and trembling, poked her friend Janice in the shoulder.

"Jodi? Were you even listening to what I was saying? I was at the part where my brother almost got swallowed whole by a Who-Potamus and then..." Janice stopped her idle chitchat for a moment when her eyes met Jojo's.

Jojo became uncomfortable with having them both staring at him, so he bent down and picked up the marble. When he straightened up, he saw that the Who called Jodi had stepped back, her face still a vibrant red. Jojo handed the marble to Jodi, unaware that it was actually Janice's.

Jodi shook her head, looking at the ground, and pointed to Janice. Janice stepped up and took it from Jojo.

"My marble! Oh! Thank you!" Janice took the marble from Jojo and admired it a moment before putting it back in her pocket. "Thanks so much! I don't know what I would do if I lost it. It was a gift from my grandmother before she died." Everyone's face grew solemn at that last comment. Then Janice spread a great big smile across her face and extended her hand out to Jojo. " I'm Janice Braun! And this is my best friend in the entire universe, galaxy, and..." She stopped an looked at the two uncommunicative Who's faces. "I didn't think anyone could be as silent as Jo..." Jodi stopped her from speaking and shook her head. Janice nodded, and Jodi shyly took Jojo's hand in hers. Turning it over so the palm faced her, she took her finger and spelled out her name.

J.O.D.I.

Jojo smiled, nodding at both of them. "I'm Jojo. Nice to meet you both. So, you're going to see 'Norton Hears a Human'?" Jodi nodded, then slapped her forehead as Janice's face lit up as she started to speak.

"Ya know, my mother said is was a bit odd. She was like, 'Whats a human? Some silly make believe thing? Can't you grow up? YOU ARE SIXTEEN, MY GIRL! SIXTEEN!' And I was like," "MRMPHT!" Jodi cupped her hand around Janice's mouth in mid-sentence in fear that Jojo might leave. Turning to him, she signed her reply.

'First, I'm mute, so this is the only way I can talk. Can you understand me?' Jojo nodded. Jodi continued signing. 'I'm glad. And yes, we've been waiting for it to come out for months. As you can tell, Janice is a bit excited.' To this, Janice furiously nodded her head, still unable to speak. Jodi released her, making sure she wouldn't start rambling again.

"I'm sorry Jojo." Janice's face turned bright red. "You don't hate me do you? I- I mean for talking too much? It's kind of a habit." Janice giggled when Jojo shook his head no and said,

"No. I live with 96 sisters, so I'm used to it." Jodi tilted her head.

'96?' She signed. 'So, you're the mayor's son, right?' Jojo again, nodded. 'I thought I recognized you. You were the one who's voice broke through.' Jojo smiled.

"Right again. You have a pretty good memory, but I don't even remember you two." Janice spoke up.

"Well, actually, we weren't there." Janice looked down at her feet. Jojo looked confused. "During the well, event, Jodi and I got in an accident." Jojo got concerned with the usually talkative Who's sudden stop. Jodi picked up where Janice left off,

'Sorry, it's still a sensitive issue for Janice because her leg never fully healed. She still has a small limp. I got a broken arm, but it healed completely.'

"Um, how did you lose your voice, if you don't mind me asking." Jodi shook her head.

'I was born without it. Whenever Janice sees me upset about it, she makes a joke that my 58 brothers took it while I was sleeping. She has 16 brothers and 16 sisters, but they're all younger than four.' Jojo looked surprised, then shook it off since he had two sets of quadruplets as sisters.

Suddenly a squeaky man's voice piped up. "Young ladies! Are you in line or not?"

"Oh my apologies sir! Ya see...in line my pal Jodi and I made a new friend. His name is Jojo. He is the son of our mayor! You do realize _he_ was the one that save our entire town that time! He should be treated like royalty. And since we are his friends we should get free tickets...AND POPCORN! Yeah oh and free Coca-Cola...NO! WAIT! What about Sour Patch Kids! YESSSS!" The ticket salesman rolled his eyes when Jodi stepped in front of Janice.

"What now?! Are _you_ the queen of Zambia? So I'm guessing you want free tickets too? Hmmmm? C'mon! NEXT!"

Jodi glared at the salesman, turning around with her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment. Jojo stepped up.

"Three tickets to 'Norton Hears a Human' please." The salesman took the money and gave him the three tickets. Jojo then gave two of the tickets to Jodi and Janice, motioning for them to come in. Janice whooped, running in, while Jodi was walking slowly with her head bent, still embarrassed. Jojo walked beside her, putting a comforting hand to help with her embarrassment.

When they reached Theatre #3, Janice turned around and screamed. "HOLY HOTSAUCE! WE FORGOT THE POPCORN!" She then ran as fast as her little Who legs would carry her over to the Concession stand. "8 boxes of whoppers, 2 boxes of Sour Skittles, and a super DOOPER large Popcorn."

The concession salesman's mouth hung open. "P.U.! You got some onion breath, sir! Now wheres my stuff?" Janice tapped her little purple nail on the counter.

"Okay, Okay, little Who! Here's your stuff. Now the total comes up to...wow...150 Who-Coins." The salesman stared at her amusingly.

"Fine. Here." Janice slapped all 150 Who-Coins on the counter. "Now gimme my snacks!!" With that she ran off.

Jodi smiled and tried to take one of the Sour Skittles box, when Janice yanked it away, muttering "mine" while she sat down. Jodi shook her head, motioning for Jojo to follow her.

'We'll never get any of the snacks. You take this and get something for yourself. I'm pretty sure you don't have any money left after buying our tickets. Thanks for that, by the way.' She signed, handing Jojo half of her money. Jojo accepted it, and stepped up to the counter.

"I'd like a box of Twizzlers, and a small coke." The salesman gave him the snack and drink, taking the money Jojo put the money on the counter. Stepping to the side, he let Jodi step up. She started to sign what she wanted, but the salsman stopped her.

"Sorry, but I don't know Who-sign language." Jodi's face fell, but Jojo stepped up.

"She wanted a box of Sour Skittles, and a small lemonade." After giving the snacks and taking the money, the man turned away. Jodi thanked Jojo, and they got back to their seats just in time for the movie.

The movie started and Janice laughed about every 2 seconds at everything, even if it wasn't funny. Jojo began regretting deciding to sit beside her. A little while later though, his feeling began to change. "You can eat some of this popcorn if you like. I know my Who-belly won't hold it all." Janice whispered to Jojo. Jojo looked at her and nodded.

A little while later, Jojo stuck his hand into the super DOOPER large popcorn bucket and felt around for the perfect peice, when his hand touched something. He looked down and saw a small purple nailed hand touching his. His gaze shifted to Janice who apparently didn't notice. "WHOOOOOOHOOOOO!! THAT WAS FUNNY!! HAHAheheHAHhehe!" She shouted. Then she fit his hand into hers. Again, she didn't notice. He tightened his grip. She _still_ didn't notice. He squeezed it. She then looked over at Jojo. However she didn't pull away.

* * *

  
T-Hello! TamaranianWarrior here! If you were wondering, Janice is basically my character and Jodi was created by AzarathianWarrior.

A-Arri for short.

T-Yeah okay then I'll be Tammy! Anyways I support Janice and Jojo's relationship but I don't think Janice really likes Jojo That That much. Okay yeah thats all.

A-...Ok then. Wait, does that mean that it'll be Jojo/Jodi?

T-NOOOOOOOO! Jojo/Janice! Cuz if Jodi and Jojo stay together, they'll NEVER talk to each other. Plus...I think Jojo has a soft spot 4 Janice

A-..Ok. Just checking. Anyway, after chapter 2, if you support Jojo with Janice, then head over to Tammy's version. Jojo and Jodi will be here. (but we recommend you read both stories)

T-Yes. Please read both stories. You might like one couple together better than the other based on Chapter 3! Okay then thats all :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love Triangle**

**(DISCLAIMER: We do not own any Horton Hears a Who characters mentioned except for Jodi and Janice. We also do not own any brands mentioned.)**

**CHAPTER 2**

Jojo, Janice, and Jodi left the Who-Cinema. It was three hours later than planned. Maybe that was because they had spent the time at the cinema's arcade hanging out, playing games, and talking. Well, that refers to Jojo and Janice.

Jojo and Janice walked hand in hand out of the movie while Jodi had trailed behind them like a lost puppy. She looked at Janice in a way she never did before. She looked at her with envy. Deep down in her heart she wished that her own hand was clasped around Jojo's. While Jojo and Janice laughed and talked in the arcade, Jodi stopped paying attention since they had been ignoring her for the last half hour. She thought back to all the things Janice said about Jojo to make him blush.

_"You are so funny Jojo!"_

_"You are so nice Jojo!"_

_"You are so sweet Jojo!"_

_"You have a beautiful singing voice Jojo!"_

_"You are WONDERFUL Jojo!"_

'You are this and you are that. Jeez, she was never this sappy before.' Jodi thought, semi-glaring when they started running ahead of her. Jodi's face fell. 'I shouldn't be thinking this way about her. I mean, we've been friends since...well, when we were Who-babies. I can't let a boy ruin our friendship. Still... they both look so happy with each other. Maybe I should leave them alone.' With that thought, Jodi started walking away from them. It was a few more minutes before Janice realized that Jodi was gone. Turning in a circle, she let go of Jojo's hand.

"Jojo, I-I'm sorry. I just realized I have completely excluded Jodi out of our fun." Jojo stared at her with disbelief.

"You just _now_ realized that? It's been thirty minutes!" Janice put on a guilty face.

She turned and started running to find Jodi. Jojo just stood there. "I'm so sorry! I'll be right back!"

Jojo decided to get some fresh air. "Man, girls are confusing."

When he walked outside, he saw a figure sitting just out of reach of the moonlight. Going towards them, his eyes widened when he saw it was Jodi. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. Jojo came over and sat beside her, and gently poked her. She opened her eyes, blinking them a few times when she noticed Jojo. She turned away a little angrily and signed,

'I thought you were with Janice.' Jojo winced when she turned away. He was sure that if she had said those words, they'd be covered in ice. He put a hand on her shoulder, feeling her stiffen.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong that we didn't include you. It's just...I don't know. I've had this weird feeling around both of you since we met." Jodi signed,

'Oh?'

"Yeah. But it's a good kind of weird." Jojo replied. He felt Jodi relax under his touch, but still felt like there was some sort of barrier between them. He really didn't want to loose Jodi as a friend, so he decided to make it up to her.

"Hey, how about me and you go play a couple of games. Just the two of us." Jodi snapped her head towards him.

'But...what about Janice?' Jojo smiled.

"I'll check with her, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it. She was more upset than I was when she realized you weren't there." Jodi immediately felt a pang of guilt for making her friend worry.

They both got up together and as they walked towards the building, Jojo realized Jodi was shivering. He slid his arm around her shoulders and she moved closer towards him with a blush on her face. When they got inside, Jojo took his arm off of Jodi's shoulders, and inwardly she frowned. Outwardly, though, she kept the same appearance.

Janice was inside yelling at the manager to search the entire building to find Jodi. Jojo was sure if they hadn't come in sooner, Janice would have had him in a headlock. When Jojo and Jodi came in, Janice pushed the confused manager away. "Next time, toots, make sure you look ya self before beatin' me up!" The manager shouted as he stormed away.

Jojo pulled Janice to the side. "Hey, Janice, would you mind if me and Jodi hung out a while? She's feeling left out." Janice smiled.

"No problemo, cappachino!" Janice winked as she said it. "You two go have fun, and bring me back something nice!"

Janice didn't notice, but Jodi saw Jojo blush slightly when Janice winked at him. Shaking off another feeling of envy towards Janice, Jodi tried to cover it up with a cough. Jojo took her hand and pulled her towards the air-hockey machine. Jodi won, and Jojo was about to challenge her again when Janice took both of them by the hand and pulled them towards the "Love-O-Meter".

"Okay. This is a fun little toy!! Tehee!" Janice let out a squeal of uncontrollable laughter and after 10 minutes, finally stopped. "Alrighty. Now, here's whatcha do...You Jodi," Janice took Jodi's hand and placed it on the hand print that said "Girl". "...And you Jojo," Janice snatched Jojo's hand and stopped a minute. She looked at Jojo a moment and then smiled. She placed his hand on the hand print entitled "Boy". Jodi saw her smile at Jojo, and saw Jojo smile back. An unusual feeling rose up inside of her, a feeling she was starting to get used to. Jealousy. She turned her attention to the game, not looking at Jojo or Janice. Janice went on explaining, not noticing Jodi's strange behavior.

"Here's whatcha do. When two people put their hands upon this device, and put in a Who-quarter...anyone got a Who-quarter?" Jodi reached in her pocket and pulled out a shiny Who-Coin. She handed it to Janice without looking at her. "Thanks Jodi! Now," Janice put in the coin and the machine lit up. "One of you click the 'START' button," Jojo and Jodi both reached out at the same time and Jodi's hand fell on Jojo's and they both pushed the button together.

"Now, the machine will do it's calculations! Let it work folks!" Janice created quite a scene. Now almost everyone in the theatre was crowded around Jojo and Jodi. Jodi stared straight ahead, trying not to think about the other Who's.

'They are not here. They are not here. They are not here.' Jodi repeated that line in her mind over and over until she heard a ding. Janice looked at the results...

"BOOYAH! YOU GUYS GOT A HOT STUFF! THAT'S THE HIGHEST RESULT! WOOTYHOO!" Janice danced around and rejoiced, not realizing what it really meant.

Slowly the crowds started thinning out until only one elderly man remained.

"I remember doing that as a teenager. Tried it with all my crushes. Got the highest scores ya know!" The old man coughed a few times and spat out what looked like a hairball.

Jojo and Jodi scooted back a few steps. Jojo asked the man, "Was is accurate?"

"All my loves never went out with me again and no one has asked me out since. My love life was shattered. SHATTERED!!" Then the old man gagged and some slimy, unknown, substance dripped out of his nose.

Jojo and Janice muttered an "ewwwwwww!" and went over to the ping-pong table beside them while Jodi just looked down and sighed.

'I knew it' she thought. 'Me and Jojo- we'll never happen.' At this thought, a tear slid down her cheek and she turned and ran outside. It was pouring rain, but she didn't care and wasn't going to turn back.

Jojo ran out after her, as she thought, and tried to get her to come back inside.

"It's pouring! Let's go back inside!"

Jodi shook her head and pulled away when Jojo tried to come closer. Jojo saw her shoulders shaking and knew that she was either cold or crying, maybe both. He was going to say something else, but Janice stopped him.

"Jojo, Jodi and I need to talk. Well, I need to talk and she needs to sign." Janice ran inside with Jodi and they both walked to the Girl's Room.

'Why am I in here?' Jodi thought, wringing out her wet hair. 'All she's gonna do is try to make me feel better about my supposed "sadness at being mute". I can't believe that she hasn't figured it out yet.' Janice came over to her, brushing Jodi's hair with her fingers. This was one of the few times where Janice was going to be serious.

"I don't really know whats going on but I think that you might have the wrong idea about Jojo and I."

'Ok, so maybe she has figured it out.' Jodi thought. She then turned to Janice. 'I know what's going on. I mean, I know you're not very observant, but couldn't you tell that Jojo has a crush on you?' Jodi signed.

"What? Pish-Posh! Polly wag! Jimminy-Cricket! Craziness! Insan..."

'Alright, I get it.' Jodi held up the hand she wasn't using to sign. 'I know that he likes you. I saw what happened earlier, you guys completely ignored me for a half-hour, you compliment everything he does, he blushes whenever you look at him, when you grabbed his hand at that stupid machine you smiled at him and he smiled back, and even when we were hanging out alone, his mind was still on you!'

"Wow. I didn't catch all that. Why don't we have a sleepover. Just us? For some best friend bonding time? It's Friday so you can just call your parents and ask. " Janice suggested.

Jodi stared at Janice in disbelief. 'And now you've forgotten that I'm mute. You never forgot before!' Janice squirmed a little.

"Woo. Sorry 'bout that. I'm just being a Silly Willy Billy Goat." Janice giggled her usual "I really am out of it and I really don't have a clue about anything" giggle. Jodi sighed.

'No problem. I completely and utterly forgive you.' She signed sarcastically, making sure her face looked the part. Of course, Janice didn't catch the sarcasm. "Thanks, I knew you would."

'Nevermind. Let's go find Jojo.' Jodi pushed the door open, dreading having to see Jojo, since he seemed to only see Janice.

When they walked out, Jojo looked like he had ran a marathon. He was sweating and he had great big bags under his eyes.

"Jojo! What's wrong!?" Janice squealed.

"Oh, nothing, I am just...exhausted. I better head home. My parents are probably worried sick about me."

Jojo walked slowly over to Jodi, and said softly in her ear,

"I really had a nice time with you today. A tad stressful...I'm not used to being pushed between two girls but, you made it...you made it...really...cool. Thank you."

He gazed at her with his big brown eyes and said goodbye.

As he walked home he thought about the two girls he met in the last few hours and how they suddenly changed his life.

He still was confused. 'Do I like both of them? Well, Janice was really exciting to be with, but Jodi has a calming presence. This will not end well.' He thought before entering his house.

Jojo cracked open his front door a bit and peeked in, half hoping everyone had gone to bed and forgotten that he was supposed to call. Inside he saw both of his parents' hands on their hips with furious expressions on their faces. He decided that he better get it over with now.

He walked inside, with an innocent look on his face.

"Uh, hey Mom and Dad..."

"Young Man! Are you aware of what time it is? I said be home by six thirty, but no! You arrive here, three hours later, without even a little call to your worried parents on that new Who-Phone we gave you!" Sally was steaming.

"What were you doing all that time? It couldn't have taken _that_ long to see a movie!"

"Well...I met...um...I met...two girls." Jojo stuttered with a red face. His father's frown immediately transformed into a shining smile.

"Well! Why didn't ya say so!" His father loosened up. "Hey, didja make a mooooooove?" Ned nudged his son.

"Ned! What a bad influence! You should be ashamed! I was very worried about him!" Sally elbowed Jojo's father.

"Alrighty my boy, lets head on up to bed." Ned patted Jojo on the head and let him up the stairs.

During that time, Janice and Jodi were munching Who-Chips and flipping through "Who Vogue" and "Rad Who's" magazines. They were just starting their sleep-over at Janice's house. Jodi came across one article called "The signs that He Likes You". Jodi pointed to it, and Janice took it, reading some of the signs out loud.

"If he finds your hand in the popcorn bucket and holds it, that means he wants to be with you always. Hm...interesting." Janice soon lost interest, but Jodi snatched it back and signed some of the other signs.

'If he smiles at you all the time, it means he thinks you're attractive. If he blushes around you, it means that he has deep inner feelings about you.' Jodi looked expectantly at Janice, waiting for her reaction. Janice's eyes widened after a while.

"Oh! OH MY! He really _does_ like me!" Janice put a handful of Who-Chips in her mouth and let out a high-pitched squeal.

'So you finally figured it out.' Jodi signed. 'It was so obvious it almost bit you.' Janice giggled.

"Kurt Jones likes me!! I knew it! The way he asked me, 'Can you please stop gnawing on your pencil? It's giving me a head ache!' Was so romantic!" Janice laughed.

'Geez, she's an idiot.' Jodi thought. 'Not to mention confusing.' She looked slightly amused while Janice started babbling about the new Who in their school.

"Well I mean he's okay but I'd just DIE if I had to live with him! He talks way too much! Can you imagine having to deal with some Who like that ALL THE TIME?!" Janice went on and on.

'No. I have NO idea what it's like to be around a Who that NEVER stops talking.' Jodi signed. 'And I wasn't talking about Kurt, I was talking about Jojo.'

"Jojo? Well.."

And then at the same, exact, SPLIT second Janice said, and Jodi signed,

" ' DO YOU LIKE JOJO? ' "

* * *

That's it for chapter two! Starting now, go to TamaranianWarrior's version of chapter three of "The Love Triangle" if you support Janice with Jojo. Stay here if you like Jodi with Jojo.

Till next time!!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love Triangle**

**(DISCLAIMER: We do not own any Horton Hears a Who characters mentioned except for Jodi and Janice. We also do not own any brands/songs mentioned.)**

**CHAPTER 3 (Jojo and Jodi version)**

"What?" Janice laughed. "You think I like Jojo? Like, like-like?" Jodi shrugged, feeling a bit left out. Janice laughed again, for about five minutes, while stuffing Who-chips into her mouth. Jodi stared, then signed,

'Ok, am I missing something? If you don't, then what was up at the movies?' Jodi stifled a laugh when some crumbs flew out of Janice's mouth.

"Oh, you Silly Willy Billy Goat! ... Actually, I don't know... I thought he was just being friendly. Oh well, I don't like him, so you can have him aaaaall to yourself." Jodi blushed, lightly punching Janice's arm. "Anyway," Janice continued, holding her nose flute, "you know I'm, like, scared of commitment." Janice then started playing "The wheels on the Who-bus go Round and Round" adding a few extra notes (played a bit off key, but still sounded good).

Jodi turned her attention back to the tv, seemingly watching Who-Idol, with a light blush on her face.

'So, Janice doesn't like Jojo?' Jodi thought. 'But, what was up, then? I mean, even though Janice has liked other guys before, she never forgot about my mute-ness. Why did she forget with Jojo? And, while we were in the bathroom, she didn't understand some of what I signed. Usually, she can understand even if I sign backwards or something.'

Jodi's very sensitive about her mute-ness, and Janice always made sure to pay extra-attention to Jodi's signing, just like Jodi made sure not to run too fast because of Janice's limp.

Jodi got Janice's attention, and Janice stopped her version of "Who-ville Bridge is Falling Down".

'Ok, you don't like Jojo. But, why did you forget about my mute-ness? And you didn't understand everything I signed. Why?'

"Oh! I was worried about you. And, I had a lot of sugar. You know how I get when I eat sugar." Janice got on the floor and did a hand-stand, making weird faces at the mirror. Jodi hung upside down off of Janice's bed.

'Ok, guess that makes sense. Sorry I blew up in the movies. I don't know what got into me.' Janice squealed, jumping up and running in circles around the room.

"OH! It's cuz you're in luuuuuuuuuuuv!! Well, well, Jodi. I got a feeling you'll be a possesive GF!" Janice giggled at Jodi's even redder face. Jodi jumped up, giggling, and started chasing Janice.

Janice stuck her tongue out at Jodi, before suddenly collapsing on the floor. Jodi silently gasped, running toward Janice to make sure she was ok, and sighing in relief when she heard Janice snoring.

'Figures,' Jodi thought, picking Janice up and putting her in bed. 'I knew this would happen. It always does when she eats sugar.' Jodi smiled at her "sister", and wrote a note that said, " 'Night Janice. I'm gonna head home. Sorry for what happened at the movies, and thanks for the great night! See you later! Jodi." Jodi then opened Janice's window and jumped onto the tree outside her window. Reaching the ground, Jodi started running toward her home.

Jojo sighed in relief when he reached his room. His mom and dad started arguing, leaving him to sneak away. Lying down on his bed, he thought about his night with Janice and Jodi.

'I'm just not sure.' He thought. 'I get this weird feeling around both of them. It either means that I like them or ... or something else. I just don't know.' Jojo shut off his light and drifted to sleep.

The next day, his parents seemed to forget about the incident last night, but just to be on the safe side, he swallowed his pride and answered his dad during his 30 seconds during breakfast. Sighing in relief when it was over, Jojo grabbed his skateboard, ready to head to the skatepark when...

"Jojo! Wait a minute. Your father and I don't want Hetti to get the Who-Flu that five of your sisters have, so please bring Hetti with you." Jojo nodded, making sure to smile when Hetti came next to him, because he didn't want her upset. Taking her little Who-hand in his, he led her to the skatepark.

Hetti was his favorite sister. She was so young and innocent. She's the only one who accepted the way he was before, when he didn't talk. She would come to him when something was wrong, and he would play with her. She was a great comfort when he had a bad day. Hetti would climb onto his lap and say, "Jojo, why you sad?" Even though she is the youngest in the McDodd family, she and Jojo connect the best.

Finally reaching the skatepark, Jojo picked Hetti up, holding her on his shoulders to make sure she didn't wander and get hit by skateboarders. Hetti clapped and giggled when she saw a few of the skaters doing tricks. Jojo smiled at her enthusiasm, bringing her toward the kiddie play section. Putting her down, he started to walk with her, but she pulled away, making a face. Jojo knelt in front of her.

"Come on Hetti, You need to be in here so you'll be safe from skaters." Hetti shook her head.

"Don't wanna! Wanna stay wif Jojo!" Jojo nodded.

"Ok, why don't you want to go to the kid section?"

"Kids tease me. Call me names cuz I can't talk wight. So, wanna stay wif Jojo!" Hetti started running toward the skaters.

Jojo panicked. He didn't want Hetti to get hurt. Running after her, Jojo pushed his way through the crowd. He certainly didn't want to lose her, because then he'd never find her.

Jodi dropped off ten of her brothers at the kid section of the skatepark, glad to be alone. Her other brothers were sick, and she had to bring the ones who weren't to the park so they wouldn't get sick. She sat down at a bench and watched the skaters. Suddenly, she saw a little Who-girl run in the path of a nearby skater. Jumping up, she launched herself at the young Who, pushing her out of the way.

Jodi picked up the girl, who had started crying out of surprise and brought her to the bench Jodi was sitting on before. Setting the girl on her knee, Jodi began drying her tears, stroking her back to calm her down. The girl stopped crying after a few minutes, and sniffled every once in a while. Jodi smiled softly at the girl, when Jojo suddenly broke through the crowd, visibly relaxing when he saw Hetti. Then he saw who was holding her.

Jodi.

Jojo watched Jodi make some funny faces at Hetti, and Hetti began laughing. When she calmed down, she started talking to Jodi.

"You like my big Bwother. He not talk too much, but make me feel better. I Hetti, who you?" Jodi spelled her name into Hetti's hand.

J.O.D.I.

Hetti giggled. "You would like Big Bwother. His name Jojo." Jodi snapped her head up at that name, then saw Jojo a few feet away, smiling softly at Hetti and Jodi.

'She's a natural with Hetti,' Jojo thought. 'She got her to stop crying, and to laugh.' It was then that he noticed Jodi looking at him. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he walked towards them as Jodi stood up with Hetti in her arms.

"Hetti! Why did you run off? You could've gotten hurt!" Jojo hugged her after Jodi put Hetti back in his arms.

"Not wanna be teased! Wanna stay wif Jojo and Jodi! Pwease?" Hetti put on some puppy dog eyes, but they weren't affective against Jojo. Jodi, on the other hand...

'Aw, Jojo, she won't hurt anything. And, I've gotta stay here for about three more hours anyway because of my brothers. Why not just let me watch over her? I swear I won't let anything bad happen to her.' Jodi signed, tickling Hetti's sides. Hetti giggled.

"Pwease Jojo? Pwetty pwease wif a chewy on top?" Hetti set her stare from "stun" to "kill". Jojo sighed.

"Alright, you can stay with Jodi. You sure you don't mind, Jodi?" Jodi shook her head, taking Hetti back into her arms. Jojo smiled and went over to some of his other friends.

After about an hour, Hetti was beginning to fall asleep, so Jodi stood up to find Jojo. He had gone to the other side of the park after a while to go on the bigger ramps. While looking around, she made sure to steer clear of a certain group of skaters. They always bothered her, and she didn't want anything to happen to Hetti. But, they found her anyway.

"Hey, mutie!" The biggest boy there, Jackson, yelled out. "Why don't ya tell me 'bout yer day." He said, laughing while his other gang members laughed. Jodi did her best to ignore them, hugging Hetti closer to her body. Jackson cooed mockingly.

"Aw, wittle Jodi gots a wittle Who wit her. What's her name?" Jackson struggled to keep the smirk off his face, but it disappeared when Jodi began walking away from him. Jackson's hand shot out and grasped Jodi's upper arm tightly. Jodi winced.

"I never said ya could go anywheres, doll." Jackson roughly rubbed Jodi's cheek. "Ya caught meh by su'prise last time, but I'm not 'bout ta let it happen again." Jackson pulled Jodi closer, plucking Hetti out of her arms, then shoved Jodi onto the ground. Hetti began crying, and Jackson smacked her.

"Cut yer bawling!" Jackson then dropped Hetti into his right-hand Who's arms. His name was Ron. Jodi growled when Jackson jeered at Hetti, but when Jackson was about to hit Hetti, that's when Jodi lost the last bit of her patience.

Now, Jodi is normally a very passive Who-girl, so it takes a lot to tick her off. Jackson picking on Hetti was more than enough.

Jodi launched herself at Jackson, catching him by surprise and succesfully knocking him to the ground. She got in a couple good punches to his face before the rest of Jackson's gang grabbed her. She punched and kicked, but it didn't do any good. Hoowever, she saw an opening, and kicked Ron's wrist, making him drop Hetti to the ground.

Hetti stood up, sniffing and looking over at Jodi. Jodi pulled against the two Who's holding her, twins Tim and Jim, and mouthed a silent "yelled" order. (she looked like she was screaming, but no sound came out)

'HETTI! RUN TO JOJO!' Jodi stuck her foot out and tripped Jackson when he tried to grab Hetti. Hetti screamed and ran away, looking in all directions for Jojo. Jackson growled at Jodi.

"You'll pay fer that. Hold her still, boys." Tim and Jim smiled evilly, knowing what was coming up. Jodi knew too, having had to experience it before. Jackson landed three punches to Jodi's chest before Jojo smashed into him. Jackson looked up, paling slightly when he saw the mayor's son. Jojo stood there with his arms crossed, silently daring anyone to make a move. They released Jodi and ran, Jackson trailing behind them. Hetti, who was standing behind Jojo, ran up to Jodi, who had collapsed from the pain she felt. Jojo was right behind Hetti.

Jojo kneeled by Jodi, lightly touching her face. Jodi stirred a little, a grimace on her face, and signed without opening her eyes,

'Hetti's...okay?' Jojo nodded, saying yes. Jodi smiled. 'Good.' Then passed out, her head almost hitting the pavement before Jojo caught it. Jojo picked her up, telling Hetti to stay close to him. Hetti nodded, grasping Jodi's hand in her own.

When Jojo reached his home, he sighed at the irony. There was a note that said,

'Jojo, your mom and I went to Dr. LaRou to make sure none of your other sisters were sick. We brought all of them, so it'll just be you and Hetti. Make sure she eats ALL of her roast beast. We'll see you later.

Dad.'

"Figures." Jojo muttered. He turned to Hetti.

"Hetti, make some tea for Jodi, 'kay? I'm gonna lay her on the couch." Hetti nodded, then shook her head.

"No couch. Daddy's getting it fixed, 'member?" Jojo sighed again.

"Alright, bring the tea up to my room. I'll put Jodi in there." Hetti nodded again, scampering off to the kitchen. Jojo climbed the loooong flight of stairs, kicking open the door to his room. He gently laid Jodi on his bed, putting her under the covers. Sitting next to her, he rubbed her hand, trying to wake her up. After about five minutes, Jodi silently groaned. Jojo jumped, having almost fell asleep. Jodi opened her eyes, staring at Jojo for a minute before softly smiling. She silently mouthed,

'Thanks, Jojo.' Jojo grinned.

"Want me to call your parents?" Jodi shook her head.

'No, they're at the doctor's for my brothers. My Brothers!' Jodi shot up, but regretted it when she felt a sharp pain. Jodi put a hand to her chest, breathing deeply. Jojo sternly, but carefully, pushed Jodi back to a lying position.

"You're hurt. Who do you want me to call?" Jodi thought for a minute.

'Janice.'

Janice was lying on her bed, listening to the latest cd of her Who-idol, when the phone rang. Picking it up, she happily said her normal greeting.

"Roses are red, violets are green, you ended up calling, so what do you need?"

"Janice? It's Jojo."

"Jojo? How do you know my number? You're not stalking me, are you?"

"No. Jodi is here, she punched in the numbers."

"Really? That's cool. I was wondering where she went off to. I had a hunch it was her house, from this highly suspicious note, but I wasn't completely sure."

Jojo had his Who-phone on speaker, and Jodi rolled her eyes at Janice's obliviousness, but had a small grin on her face.

"AnyWho, what'cha need Jo-man?" Jojo looked confused.

"... 'Jo-man'?"

"Yeah, duh!" Janice made a face into the receiver, as if Jojo could see it.

"Right... Jodi needs a favor."

"Well, what is it? You've spent so much time rambling on that it's a miracle I'm still paying attention."

"O..kay... Can you go pick up Jodi's brothers from the Kid part of the skatepark? There's ten of 'em." Janice squealed loudly, forcing Jojo to cover his ears.

"Of course! I love her brother's! They're soooooooooooooo undeniably cute!! I'm heading over there... Wait a minute, how do YOU know that?"

Because she told me."

"And why can't Jodi pick them up?"

"Because she's hurt."

"WHAT! Is she okay?!" Janice screamed.

"YES! She's fine." Jojo was getting annoyed with Janice's loud voice.

"Oh. Okay! So, where is she?"

"Right here."

"Where's here?"

"In my room."

"Where in your room?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"WHERE IN YOUR ROOM?!" Janice screamed... again.

"On my bed." Jojo ground out, fed up with her screaming.

"Oh. OH. _OH!_ My my, Jojo. Aren't you rushing it a bit? I mean, you _just met_ yesterday." Janice smiled evilly.

"Wha-? Wait, WHAT?" Jojo looked at Jodi, who's face was a bright red. He hurriedly turned back to the phone. "It's not like that! She's hurt and-"

"You're letting her use your bed 'cause she's 'hurt'. Gotcha. Don't worry Jojo, I won't tell anyone." Janice winked, forgetting that she was on the phone, and slammed it down before Jojo had a chance to respond.

Jojo slowly turned back to Jodi, who was still red. He opened his mouth, closed it, then said,

"Your friend is weird."

'Don't I know it.' Jodi mouthed.

After Hetti had brought up the tea and left, Jojo started tending to her wounds. She had gotten both her knees scraped, and both her elbows, along with horrible looking bruises on her arms and chest. Jodi ground her teeth while Jojo wiped the cuts on her knees.

"What happened back there? I mean, Hetti came running to me, screaming and crying about how you were being attacked."

Jodi looked away for a minute, gathering her thoughts. She turned back to Jojo.

'Jackson was a friend of mine, a long time ago, but we sorta drifted apart. Then, about a year after our friendship was officially over, he tried to kiss me, after he touched me. I couldn't stop him because he was too strong. He touched me, but didn't kiss me because I got away. I guess that embarrassed him, because he's never stopped trying to get me back for it. Looks like he succeeded today.' She winced as Jojo tightened the bandage a little.

"Too tight?"

'It's fine.'

"Okay. So, he's been trying to hurt you for years? Elbow." Jodi extended her arm, allowing it to go limp in Jojo's hands. She nodded.

'Yep. I guess he thought I'd be vulnerable since I had Hetti in my arms, and I guess I was, in a way.' Jojo sighed.

"I'm sorry. If I had just made Hetti go to the Kid's section, this wouldn't have happened." Jodi shook her head.

'No. If didn't have Hetti with me, then I wouldn't have tried to fight him in order to protect her. She still got smacked, though.' Jodi sighed, then sucked in air through her teeth when Jojo touched the bruise on her arm. Jojo rubbed an ointment on it, and Jodi immediately relaxed, feeling the healing affects. Jojo paused, and odi groggily opened one of her eyes to see what the problem was. She saw Jojo's blushing face, and realized that she had bruises... on her chest. She made a silent eep, scooting away from Jojo a bit. He sighed, still blushing.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have to or else you won't be able to move for a week."

'I could live with that.' Jodi mouthed, sitting up slowly, then getting into a more comfortable position. Jojo gave her a pointed glare, to which she shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

"The only place I can see bruises is here," Jojo lightly ran his hand over the part of her chest just under her collarbone, but above her heart. "and here." He pointed to the ribs right under her chest.

'Fine, go ahead.' Jodi gave in. She knew her parents would forbid her to leave the house if they found out that she got attacked.

After Jojo finished, an uncomfortable silence hung in the air, neither of the teens looking at each other. Jojo noticed that it was five pm, so he told Jodi he was giving Hetti her roast beast and asked if Jodi wanted something. Jodi signed no, so Jojo left and was back in about twenty minutes. During that time, Jodi kept herself entertained with a couple magazines she found. When she finished the last one, Jojo came back in the room at the exact moment that the phone rang. Staring at it, then each other, then back, Jojo picked it up, and put it on speaker for Jodi.

"Hey Janice, did you get Jodi's brothers?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did. Did she want them to go to her house or stay with my bro's?"

"Dunno. Hang on." Jojo put a hand on the receiver. "Jodi, did you want Janice to take them to your house or hers?"

'Hers, but make sure she calls my parents.' Jodi signed.

"Yeah, they can stay at your house, but make sure you call Jodi's parents. Oh, and tell them that she's staying at a friend's house."

Janice said she would, so with a quick good-bye, Jojo hung up. Jodi looked a little concerned; she knew something was wrong. When Jojosat on the bed, she put a hand on his shoulder. Snapping his head up, Jojo's troubled brown eyes looked into Jodi's concerned gray ones.

"I'm fine, Jodi." Jojo smiled at her concern for him. "Just a little... confused."

'About what?' Jodi mouthed.

"Well... What's wrong?!" Jojo saw Jodi go wide-eyed for a second, then fall back slightly before Jojo caught her. Jodi coughed a couple times, then shook her head.

'I'm fine.' She signed with some difficulty. 'Just a little pain. Must've moved too fast or something.' Jodi laid her head on the pillow, scooting over a little so Jojo had more room to sit. He nodded to her, and turned around so he was sitting cross-legged while facing her. After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, Jodi "spoke" up.

'Hey, Jojo?' Jodi mouthed, tapping his hand.

"Yeah?"

'Um, do you think...' Jodi blushed. 'do you think you could, maybe... sing?' Jojo went wide-eyed. 'You don't have to if you don't want to.' She hastily added. Jojo smiled.

"Sure, if you really want me to." Jodi nodded. "Okay, which one?" Jodi shrugged, pointing to him. He thought for a minute. "I know which one."

Jojo closed his eyes, drumming the beat with his hands, waiting a couple seconds before softly starting.

_"Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes."_

_**Jojo half-opened his eyes, looking straight at Jodi.**_**  
**  
_"Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live... I live."_

Jojo fully opened his eyes, and saw that Jodi was asleep, a small smile on her face. Jojo gently stroked Jodi's cheek, fighting to keep his eyes open. He finally gave up, and let his head fall on the pillow, a couple inches from Jodi's head. The last thought that went through his mind before he fell asleep was...

'I think I'm in love with Jodi.'

* * *

Omg, total kawaii-ness!! ...Now that I got the random-ness outta- hang on, not completely gone yet. Omg, 4043 words!! A'ight, I'm good.- my system, how'd you like this chapter? I think I'm goin' too fast... Eh, oh well.

R & R! Oh wait, you already Read. Oooh, so I guess it's just R... Okay then... R! ...Doesn't have the same affect. Or effect. What ever...


End file.
